Relax Day
by Kurogane Tsubasa
Summary: Izuna finally has a break from everything she has to do. Tobirama is kicked out of the Hokage Tower and Hashirama soon regrets it. Fem!Izuna


**Well here's a story that popped out of nowhere. I was minding my own business when suddenly this popped into mind. I usually don't write the stories that pop into mind but I really like this one. Oh, and Fem!Izuna. I hope that you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"There's nothing that I have to do right now. No clan meetings, no visiting people, and Tobirama is at work. Finally a day to myself."_ Izuna was besides herself with joy. She had a day off after two months of constant work, missions, and tending to her husband, Senju Tobirama. All her normal housework was finished and there was a book that she was wanting to start, but had never had the time to read it. She quickly retrieved the book on her desk and settled down to read it on her couch.

* * *

"...Yes?" Izuna questioned. Her husband, Senju Tobirama, had walked into the room a few minutes ago and stared at her since then. She paid him no heed for a little bit as she contently read her book, but his stare was starting to unnerve her. He was home way before she thought that he would be. He stayed quiet as he continued to analyze her.

"Tobi, do you need something?" Izuna asked again.

"Hn." Was all he replied before he plucked the book from her hands.

"Hey! What are you-oomph." Izuna was cut off as Tobirama put her book on the floor, then plopped on top of her stretched out form. He let out a pent up, stressed out sigh as he settled deeper into his wife.

"...Hard day at work huh?" Izuna smirked slightly as she heard Tobirama groan.

"Hashirama announced that he was tired of me hounding him to do his paperwork and informing him of all the things that he needs to do so he decided that he would give me a 'much deserved break' and basically ban me from setting foot within the Hokage Tower for all of today." Tobirama growled.

"He obviously doesn't realize that you are the only reason that he gets things done. Or that you do his work for him. Just relax today and let him understand that he can't function without you. Enjoy the day off." Izuna soothed as she removed his headband and ran her long fingers through his snow white hair gently scraping his scalp in small circles. She could feel him relax more as his hands slid under her and held her close.

"You have a point. I haven't had a day off in...a long time. I don't remember the last time I had a break." He sighed, slowly being lulled to sleep by Inuza's skillful fingers.

"That's because you haven't had a break ever. You went from fighting my clan to keeping the peace, making sure that Hashirama does his job, and smoothing out any disputes between Uchiha and Senju. If Hashirama comes here begging for you to return, you're not. You are going to sleep right here and I'll tell him off for you. He'll reap what he sows." Izuna softly said as she felt Tobirama almost succumb to sleep.

"Well he's almost here. The fool couldn't last thirty minutes without me." Tobirama laughed sleepily.

"Now you sleep. I'll take care of him." Izuna smirked.

"Hn." Was his only reply before he relaxed completely against her and fell asleep.

 _"You've spent too much time around the Uchiha compound"_ Izuna thought. With a few quick hand signs, she had a shadow clone standing right beside her. Without speaking a word, the clone disappeared.

* * *

"TOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIRAMMMMAAAAAAAA!" was heard all over Konoha, "I'm so sorry! Please come baaaaaaaaaaaack!" Hashirama was running towards his brother's house with tears pouring down his face. One instance he was running, the next he was laying on the ground with Izuna standing over him.

"Oh thank goodness! Izuna! You need to help me get Tobirama back to the Tower! Please you have to-"

"No." Hashirama just stared at the Uchiha who was calmly observing him in turn.

"What? No? Why?" Hashirama exclaimed in despair.

"You told him to take a break. And that is what he is doing right now. This is his first relax day ever so I don't want you to tell him that he was to go back to work. Deal with it. You told him to leave so he did. You can't have him back for the rest of today." Izuna glared at the hokage.

"But-"

"I said no. Do not appear at our house. If you do, I am not responsible for what happens to you." And with that threat, Izuna disappeared with a poof. Hashirama sat on the ground for a bit longer before he snapped out of his daze.

"WAIT! HE HAS TO COME BACK!" He howled before standing up and attempting to continue to Tobirama's house.

"Hashirama." A voice called out, freezing him in place.

"M-m-m-Mito." Hashirama stuttered, paling slightly upon seeing his wife glaring at him. Standing beside her was Madara who was also glaring at him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Izuna called both of us explaining exactly what was going on. Are you going back on your word?" Mito questioned.

"W-what I-" Hashirama stuttered before Madara interrupted him.

"My darling little sister says that you were disturbing her. Even though I don't like that idiot of a husband she has, I don't want you too annoy her."

"But-"

"No buts. Get back to the Hokage Tower and finish all the paperwork that Tobirama usually does for you. I swear it's Tobirama who is running the country, not you." Mito exclaimed as she took one arm of her husband, Madara gripping the other. One look from Mito and the deadly Uchiha glare silenced Hashirama when he was about to protest.

* * *

Tobirama felt refreshed when he woke up. He was still on top of Izuna with his hands under her, but now her arms were around his back and she was sleeping. Blinking several times, Tobirama looked around and realized that he had an hour before he had to get to the Tower; that meant that he had slept all day and night. Confusion swarmed through his mind as he wondered how he slept that long and how was he not waking up groggy. All that was cleared up when he felt his wife's chakra constantly running through him, making him feel refreshed. With a content sigh, he settled back down spent the next thirty minutes snuggling with his sleeping wife before he had to get up and get ready for the day.

 _"I should take more days off."_

* * *

 **There you go. Hope that you enjoyed it.**


End file.
